


I Wanna Get Lost With You

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: After Ward's betrayal Skye feels angry and hurt. She wishes she could get away from everything for just a night. Together with Fitz.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	I Wanna Get Lost With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



> Prompt was this lovely song I didn't know before: [Jason Mraz: Let's See What The Night Can Do](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7_HgYvaY34)  
> This ship is another first for me btw :D

Skye hits the punching bag for another time. There’s not much strength behind the punch. Not anymore. She’s tired. Beads of sweat are running down her face. Her clothes stick to her like a second skin. Her breath is heavy.

How much time has passed since May told her to stop and get some rest? Skye doesn’t know. And she doesn’t want to rest. She wants to rage. Because she’s angry. Because she’s hurt. Because … Because of _Ward_. 

His name sends another shockwave of hatred and fury through her and Skye lunges out, hitting the punching bag which only sways weakly. Skye stops for a moment and inhales deeply, leaning her forward against the cool leather of the punching bag. She closes her eyes, trying to calm her breath down.

God … Why does it still hurt so much? Is it ever going to stop? She can still hear his words … _One day you will understand … You will._

But if Skye knows one thing for sure, it’s that she won’t ever forgive Ward. Not after he betrayed them all. Not after he helped Garrett destroying Shield. Not after … after he hurt Fitz and Simmons. Ward claimed he tried to save them. But he dropped them in the ocean, letting them face almost certain death, when instead, he could have really tried to save or at least hide them of Garrett and the rest of Hydra. It’s all a mess and Ward is right in the middle of it, a lying manipulative snake.

And they all fell for it …

Skye sighs and opens her eyes, grabbing her towel and water bottle, leaving the gym on unsteady legs. Her body feels light and heavy at the same time. But every feeling is overshadowed by the burn of pain in her heart.

She walks towards her bunk, already thinking of her bed and the nightmares which are most likely going to torture her as soon as she’s asleep, when she hears a small noise echoing in the silent hallway.

It sounds like a barely suppressed sob. Weak and desperate.

Skye stops, knowing exactly, where the sound came from. There’s another one and it leads her to Fitz’s bunk. The door is ajar. She bites her lip, hesitating. Something inside her screams at her to go inside and look if he’s alright. But … Since Fitz could leave the infirmary, he has isolated himself. They all tried to talk to him. To integrate him in their meetings and missions. But whenever they took one step forward, Fitz seemed to take one backward. Most times, he’s in the lab now, sitting in a chair because his legs are still weak, fumbling with tools and murmuring to himself from time to time. Skye heard the lab workers whispering to each other about how he’s going mad.

She wishes she could help him better. She feels helpless and sad and oh so angry. And often, she just doesn’t know what to say. Whenever someone tells Fitz he’s going to be better soon, he just has to be patient, he scowls and turns around, leaving. Skye wishes Simmons was still here and would help. But she left soon after Fitz woke up from his coma. Skye doesn’t know if she will ever come back.

Skye still hopes, things will get better again. Between her and Fitz for example. They have gotten along so well before Ward’s betrayal and Shield’s fall. So well that it almost felt like … Skye swallows around the big lump in her throat. Whatever it was she felt between them when they spent evenings together sitting on the couch, watching movies and sharing a big bowl of popcorn, it surely isn’t relevant now. Everything is changed. Also … it might just have been wishful thinking.

But still … she feels the urge to help her friend, so she finally decides to open the door and enter the bunk.

Fitz is sitting on the bed, his head lowered to his chest. He’s trembling. He looks small and defeated.

Skye looks at him and it hurts to see him like this. It’s another kind of pain, joining the others. She knows Fitz is hurting on many levels too.

Skye clenches her hands into tight fists. Inside her, rage and sadness fight for dominance. She has enough of all this. She wants … she wants … She doesn’t know exactly what she wants. But she knows she just wants to get away from this reality. Far far away. And somehow, whenever she imagines going away, Fitz is with her. Fitz …

“Fitz,” Skye says quietly.

He startles and looks up at her wide-eyed. “Skye?” He asks, quickly wiping over his eyes, trying to hide his tears. “What – what are you doing he-here?”

She doesn’t tell him she’s here because she heard him crying and wanted to help. She doesn’t sit down and talk to him about how everything’s going to be fine somehow and sometime. She thinks about getting out of this and decides to do just that. Even if it’s just for a short moment …

“Come on. We both need some air,” Skye tells Fitz firmly, grabbing his shaking hand.

Fitz stares at her and blinks in confusion. But he doesn’t resist, when Skye pulls him up and outside. She leads him through the hallways of the base. Leads him to outside. The fresh air feels heavenly on her face and she inhales it greedily. The night sky is starry. The moon is bright.

They stand beside each other. So close, that their shoulders are touching lightly. Skye can hear Fitz’s breath and nothing else. She adjusts her own to it. Their breaths become a melody.

Skye looks up at the stars and sees a shooting star. A weak smile tucks at the corners of her mouth, when she remembers … She had been stargazing with FitzSimmons once. They were sitting on a hill and the summer night was mild. A comet flicked over the sky. So fast, Skye didn’t even see it. But Jemma gasped and said, “No we can make a wish!” And Fitz snorted, saying it was stupid. But Skye … Skye found it kind of cute. She didn’t make a wish back then, because she couldn’t think of anything. But she does now …

She wishes she could get lost with Fitz. That she could take him and lead him away. Grab a car and drive, drive, drive … Somewhere. Just somewhere. Maybe out to the desert at midnight. And they would watch the sunset, sitting on a dune. They wouldn’t need a map. And no one would know how to get them. Something inside her, a little voice that’s getting louder, tells her it’s not just a crush she has. And she knows. God, she knows. Who knows … If there hadn’t been a disaster, she might have told him long ago. But they got torn apart, he had to save his best friend from drowning and almost died. Their feelings seem so little and stupid now, after so much happened. 

It’s cold. Skye shivers. Driven by instinct, she reaches for Fitz’s hand. Their fingers intertwine. Fitz makes a soft noise. But he doesn’t pull back. 

Eventually, as if on a secret signal, they go back inside. Skye follows Fitz into his bunk and watches him sitting back on the bed. She doesn’t want to go to her own somehow. Her bed hides lurking nightmares.

Fitz looks up at her. “Do-Do you want to stay?” He asks.

Skye nods. She’s surprised. But also yearning and hopeful.

Fitz makes place on his bed for her. It’s a small bed and they end up pressed against each other. Skye feels Fitz’s breath on her neck. She feels his hand twitching against her back and wonders, if he would like to hug her. She would like that. She hasn’t been held for so long. Not by someone she trusts and loves.

And to her own surprise, she finds herself reaching for his hand, pulling at it softly, until Fitz gets the message. He wraps his arms around her from behind, clearing his throat nervously. And although Skye sighs contently, he still asks, “Ok?”

“More than ok,” Skye whispers.

Fitz hums. He falls asleep soon. Skye can hear it in his breaths, that get more even. More rhythmic. She listens to them and wonders how fast things actually change, but how much still stays the same without them really noticing.

She feels so much calmer now. And warmer. The rage inside her is still there. A low burning flame. It won’t fade for much longer. But it’s framed by something else now.

Skye falls asleep soon too. She dreams. It’s not a nightmare. Fitz and her stand on a Canyon, holding hands and looking over a wide prairie. Skye calls out and the words come back as an echo. Multiple times. Her and Fitz laugh. The laughter sounds bright and careless. Sometime, Simmons joins them. She smiles at them and says, “I missed you.”

It’s a nice dream. In her sleep, Skye smiles softly and snuggles closer against Fitz.

That’s how she spends a whole night with him. That’s how she gets lost with him in some way.


End file.
